Demon
by Wolferix
Summary: Ciel has a major crush with a mysterious rock singer called Demon. And by mysterious, the world doesn't know a thing about him; his name, where he's from, if he's married, nothing! And that just makes Ciel want to meet him even more. And then he gets the chance of a lifetime. Modern AU
1. Supernatural

**There will be a lot of OOC-ness in this story. I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I intend to make money off of this. Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji. Thank you! Enjoy!**

It was Christmas Eve in London. It is beautiful time of year for the city. The new fallen snow glistened on the tree branches and sparkled in the moonlight. The lights of the city reflected off the snow. The Christmas decorations were hung on the houses and in the windows of shops. Families were at home with their loved ones giving gifts and eating dinner. All was quiet, except at a manor far outside of the city; the home of the Phantomhives.

"Ciel! Merry Christmas!" A bubbly blonde cried as he burst through the double doors of the manor. He was wearing a purple pea coat and black pants and boots that squeaked on the floor. In his hands were wrapped boxes and bags of gifts, tissue paper flying out of the bags.

A head with slate colored hair and an eye patch over his right eye poked around the corner. "Alois! Take off your boots! You're getting snow all over the floor!" the bluenette named Ciel scolded.

"Oh, sorry Ciel!" he skidded to a stop in front of Ciel and balanced on one foot to pull the boot off, and did the same to the other. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess. What about you Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Amazing!" Alois exclaimed while he tossed his boots across the room next to the shoe rack by the door. "I got the most amazing gift for you! I know you're going to love it!"

"Is it another eye patch with skull and crossbones on it?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one of his eyebrows.

"Noooo silly!" the blonde laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow~!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Alright come on. Since you're staying the night, I'll show you your room," Ciel said then motioned for him to follow him up the stairs.

Ciel led him down a labyrinth of hallways with old paintings and photos dating back to the Victorian Era. After what seemed like ten minutes of walking, they stopped at one of the spare rooms.

Alois barged into the room and dropped the gifts onto the bed. Carefully, he unbuttoned the buttons on his coat and hung it up in the closet then turned to Ciel. "Where's your tree at?"

"Downstairs in the living room, come on." Ciel led him to the living room where his parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were watching TV.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive! Merry Christmas Eve!" Alois greeted and placed his presents underneath the tree.

"Merry Christmas Eve Alois," Vincent chuckled.

"Evening Alois, how have you been?" Rachel greeted, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I've been great!" Alois replied.

"That's good," Rachel said.

Alois then diverted his attention back to Ciel. "Hey Ciel, where's your room?"

"Upstairs," Ciel replied.

"Can I see?" Alois said, his pitch a little higher.

Ciel rolled his eyes then led him back up the stairs back down the labyrinth of halls to a room with a poster with the word 'Supernatural' in red on the door.

"Nice poster!" Alois commented.

"Thanks…" Ciel mumbled and opened the door.

They duo walked inside and Alois took a look around. There was a twin bed in corner and dresser and a desk on either side of a window overlooking the grounds. Hung on the walls were posters of a band called Supernatural and a singer named Demon.

"Nice posters! Ooooh I have that one!" he ran up to the bed and jumped onto it and pointed up at a poster of Demon. It was a silhouette of him leaning up against a wall holding a microphone up to his mouth. In the background was a stage with a drum set and guitars. On the bottom of the poster was the name Demon in red lettering.

Ciel nodded in response.

Alois jumped off the bed and looked at Ciel. "Hey Ciel, what time is it?"

Ciel glanced behind him at the digital clock on top of his dresser and looked back at Alois.

"9:30 why?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, 'kay?"

Ciel raised one of his eyebrows and replied, "Okay? Night, Alois."

"Night!" Alois jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Strange boy…" Ciel mumbled to himself and flopped down on top of his bed to stare at the poster of Demon. Anyone who knew Ciel knew that he has had a major crush on the singer of Supernatural, Demon, since they first came out with their first album. Though nobody knew the real name (or really anything about him) of the raven haired singer, Ciel didn't care. Ciel was in love with the singer's voice, looks, and mysterious nature.

And by mysterious, the world didn't know a thing about the singer. Demon never told anyone anything about himself, even though the other band members have no problem saying anything about themselves. Nobody knew Demon's name, his age, where he's from, if he's married, or if he had any kids. Nothing! And Ciel loved it. It just made him want to meet Demon and let him pour out everything about him to Ciel.

Ciel contently sighed and sat back up and began to get ready for bed.

-DEMON-

Meanwhile, in Alois's room, he was wrapping up the very last gift for his best friend. Though it was small, it would be the best gift he had ever gotten for his friend.

Alois looked down at the gift before he wrapped it. It was two pieces of paper that read 'Supernatural World Tour: New York. VIP Tickets'.

**Merry Christmas everybody! I know it was short, but tell me what you think! Any suggestions, just message me or review! Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. The Gift

**Chapter 2**

**Wow! Didn't think I was going to get much feedback, at all! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites! But, just a heads up, I am sick with the flu so this chapter may also be short, but longer chapters are on the horizon! Happy reading!**

The moon was still high above the Phantomhive property. It was Christmas morning in London. And childish 21 year old Alois Trancy was wide awake, and soon to be was Ciel Phantomhive.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Ciel! It's Christmas morning! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Alois shouted.

Inside the room Ciel groaned and rolled over in bed. "Five more minutes…" he groaned.

"No! Get up! Get up! Get up! It's Christmas!"

"Ugh…Fine." Ciel rolled out of bed and walked to his dresser to slip on his black eye patch over his damaged eye and tame his slate colored hair.

"Are you up, Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Yes, I'm up! Go wake up my mom and dad!" he called through the door.

"Oake-doke!" Alois answered and ran down the hall to the master bedroom.

Ciel glanced at the clock that read 5:00 and inwardly groaned. It was early for the 21 year old. Usually he got up at 7:30 to go to his café, The Earl Grey, in downtown London. He owned the café and employed only four people, so he also worked during the day. Employed there was a set of triplets named Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury and then of course, Alois. Though it was a small café, it was successful.

After Ciel tamed his wild hair, he stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs. His parents and Alois were already comfortable in the living room with the fireplace ablaze.

"Morning, Ciel," Rachel greeted.

"Good morning," Ciel answered.

Ciel walked across the living room and sat in a recliner.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Vincent said.

"Merry Christmas," Everyone else answered.

"Time to open presents!" Alois exclaimed and started to pass out the presents under the tree.

Vincent received a new stocking hat, an expensive new coat, a couple new _Sherlock Holmes_ books, and a new pair of boots.

Rachel got a new knit scarf, a heart necklace (which she loved), a new, black pea coat, a pair of pajamas, and the movie _In Your Eyes. _

Alois got the first ten installments of the manga _Kuroshitsuji_, some new clothes, a new drawing book, and some skething pencils.

And finally Ciel received a new eye patch (without a skull a crossbones on it), some knew button up shirts, a new poster with the band Supernatural on it, and an iTunes gift card.

"Thank you, everybody," Ciel said after he opened the last present under the tree.

"You're welcome," said his parents.

"You're welcome Ciel! But it have one last present for you!" he said, obviously super excited for what was to come, and reached behind him and pulled out a small wrapped square then handed it at Ciel.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him and took it. He ripped open the package and his eyes widened at what was in his hands. It was the Supernatural's newest album, called In the End.

"Thank you Alois!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You're welcome Ciel, but open it!" Alois squealed.

Ciel raised a brow at his statement, confused, but no matter he opened it, and what he saw inside too his breath away.

He saw two VIP tickets and backstage passes to the Supernatural concert in New York.

"Oh my-oh my-oh my God! Alois! How?! OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ciel exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He gripped the CD case in his hands with a death grip.

Alois smiled from ear to ear and jumped on his feet.

"What did he get you?" Rachel asked.

"Alois got me tickets to the Supernatural concert in New York!" Ciel exclaimed smiling brightly.

Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"Oh Alois! That was so nice of you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wow, Alois! How wonderful! How'd you get the money?" Vincent asked.

"I've been saving money from the café for about a year and a half, so I bought two tickets so I can go too! I also have enough money for a round trip to New York and back!" Alois replied.

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much Alois, this is much appreciated. But we will give both of you money for souvenirs and food, or any other things you may need."

Ciel hugged the tickets and exclaimed, "I can't believe it! I'm going to New York! I'm going to see him! I'm going to meet him! I'm going to meet Demon!"

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**In The End-a song by Black Veil Brides. I am using other songs owned by others to be Supernatural's songs/albums. **

**Sorry this was extremely short but longer chapters are soon to come! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Happy New Year!**


	3. New York, New York

**Chapter 3**

**I apologize for the long wait. School has been very difficult. Anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these songs or characters in this story, except for maybe a few OCs for the staff and bystanders. **

**Enjoy!**

"I can't believe it! We're on our way to a Supernatural concert!" Alois squealed. Ciel and Alois were currently on an airplane destined for New York City.

"I know right! We're going to meet him!" Ciel exclaimed.

Alois giggled, yes giggled, and half-hugged/half-strangled blunette sitting next to him.

The two then separated as a boy wearing black across the aisle started talking to Alois. Ciel smiled and dug into his carry-on bag and pulled out some royal blue headphones and his iPod. Before the duo left, Ciel had transferred the songs from the In the End CD onto the computer and onto his iPod. He plugged in his headphones and scrolled through to choose a song. He chose the hit song on the album, In the End.

_In the end, as we fade into the night. Whoa!_

_Who will tell the story of your life? _

The song blasted through his ears as he stared out the window, watching the ocean and clouds thousands of feet below them.

_In the end, as my soul's laid to rest,_

_What is left of my body?_

_Or am I just, a shell?_

Ciel smiled and closed his eyes. He imagined what Demon would be like…Tall, lean, and his eyes should be piercing red like they were piercing his soul…

_I have fought._

_And with flesh and blood I commanded an army._

_Through it all, _

_I have given my heart for a moment of glory!_

Ciel smiled. They would go out after the concert and sit in their tour bus. They would sit on the couch to watch a movie, and Demon would pull that "yawn and stretch" deal and put his arm around Ciel. They would be happy…and Demon would smile.

_In the end, as you fade into the night! (Whoa!) _

_Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)_

_'__Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, _

_I'm not afraid to die._

_I'm not afraid,_

_I'm not afraid to die!_

Ciel felt like all of Supernatural's songs spoke a story about someone's life. This one in particular made him feel sadness and strength of great size. He thought it meant someone is not willing to give in or give up. Like, the person the story is about is depressed but will not give up and make it through, in the end.

_Born a saint,_

_Though with every sin I still want to be holy._

_I will live, again._

_Who we are, isn't how we live_

_We are more than our bodies._

_If I fall, I rise back up and relive my glory!_

_In the end, as you fade into the night! (Whoa!) _

_Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)_

_'__Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, _

_I'm not afraid to die._

Ciel mouthed the words to the song like he'd known it his entire life and tapped his foot to the beat.

_In the end, as you fade into the night! (Whoa!) _

_Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)_

_And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)_

_'__Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, _

_I'm not afraid to die._

Ciel opened up his eyes as he listened to the guitar solo. He imagined what it was like to be up on the stage playing the guitar as the bright lights shined and the crowd cheered.

_Who will remember this last goodbye. (Whoa!)_

_'__Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die._

Ciel wondered, what it would be like to play the guitar. Was it as easy as walking, or flying?

_I'm not afraid!_

_I'm not afraid to die!_

_Not afraid!_

_Not afraid to die!_

The song ended just as Alois began to tap on his shoulder.

"Ciel! Ciel! Get out of la-la land and listen!" Alois waved his hand in front of Ciel's face.

Said person took off the headphones and glared at Alois.

"I was listening to my life story, what do you want?" Ciel asked.

Alois raised a blonde eyebrow. "In the End?"

"Yep," Ciel answered. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh yeah! Well Snake over here is going to the concert too!" Alois gestured to the boy wearing black across the aisle.

Snake waved and Ciel waved back. Ciel noticed a few tattoos poking out of his t-shirt.

"Hey Snake, what are the tattoos?" Ciel asked.

"Oh these?" Snake asked pulling down the black t-shirt by his neck. It revealed two snakes wrapped around each other. "These are my snakes." Snake smiled. "They are named after my siblings. They were technically my foster siblings, but still. These two are Emily and Oscar." Snake lifted up the sleeve of the black and green hoodie he was wearing to reveal a few more coiled together. "This is Goethe, Wilde, and Webster." Then he spun around a little and lifted up his other sleeve and revealed a few more. "And these are Bronte, Dan, Donnie, and Keats." Snake then turned to me and smiled.

I smiled in turn. "Those are some sweet tats, Snake. And just guessing, you are called "Snake" because of your tattoos?"

"Well, that's part of the reason. The other reason is I am a snake charmer. It's more of a hobby though."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Well, when I was little and looking for a part time job for money, I found this woman who used to be in a traveling circus. She taught me how and I worked for her for a while until she moved away."

"That's totally wicked!" Alois exclaimed.

Snake smiled. "Thanks! So where are you guys from?"

"London," Ciel answered.

"Where do you hail from?" Alois asked.

"Ireland originally, then I moved to Cambridge," Snake answered.

"I've visited Cambridge before. I thought about going to the university there," Ciel said.

"It's a wonderful school, from what I've heard. One of my foster brothers went there. Oscar actually. He says it's a fantastic school," Snake informed.

Ciel nodded. "Thanks for the advice." He smiled.

"No problem. Hey, where are you too staying?" Snake asked.

"We're staying at the Ace Hotel," Alois answered.

"Crap. I'm staying at Hotel Pennsylvania," Snake said. "Eh, but maybe we'll see each other at the concert!"

"Hey can I get your number? Maybe we can hang out while we're there!"

"Yeah sure! Here you go!" Snake then recited a list of numbers as Alois and I typed them into our phones.

"Hey thanks man!" Alois thanked.

"No prob!" Then Snake's phone started ringing. "Well crap. But hey, I'll see you guys in New York!"

"Yep!" Alois exclaimed.

"See ya there!" I said, then Snake smiled and nodded and answered his phone.

ooOoo

It was a rather uneventful rest of the flight to New York, which Ciel and Alois slept most of it, which the two were currently doing.

Suddenly, the plane stopped and Ciel opened his eyes. They were at an airport.

_You have arrived in New York City! Thank you for choosing British Airyways!_

Ciel lifted his head fully and looked out the window into the busy airport.

They had arrived.

**Authoress Note: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Sorry for any typos! **


	4. Lullaby

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome back! It's crunch time at school and my brain is out of order concerning academics so, I will write another chapter! Enjoy!**

After fighting with the GPS on Ciel's phone, attempting to find a map, asking for directions, spending 15 minutes trying to hail a cab, spent 30 minutes choosing a restaurant to eat, hailing another cab, dropping all of Alois's bags, and traveling up to the 9th floor of their hotel, and fighting to the death to see who's stuff goes where, they were finally all set.

"Ugh! That took forever!" Alois complained. The blonde flopped down onto one of the two beds in the room.

"Tell me about it…" Ciel said tiredly and fell face-first onto the opposite bed and groaned.

"Hey Ciel?" Alois asked but his voice was muffled by the bed.

"What?" Ciel replied, his voice was also muffled.

"Can I just sleep? Dunno about you, but I'm beat," Alois asked.

Ciel ever so slightly lifted his head and glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 PM. "Sure, go ahead. I don't feel like going anywhere."

"You're a lifesaver!" Alois exclaimed then went to the bathroom to change.

Ciel rolled his eye at his dramatic friend. He too got up from his bed but not to change, but to dig through one of his bags and find his laptop. Once found, he tucked it underneath his arm and dived back onto his bed. He got himself situated on his stomach and laptop turned on. Ciel heard the shower in the bathroom turn on as he clicked on the 'internet access' button. Ciel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his laptop.

He connected his laptop to the hotel Wi-Fi and decided it was too boring listening to the shower and went onto YouTube. He typed in 'Supernatural' and videos ranging from music videos to fan-made videos about why they think singer Demon is so secretive. He clicked on a lyric video of one of their newer songs called 'Lullaby'. Ciel loved this song because every single word of this song was laced with meaning.

Ciel opened another tab while the song began to play. He typed in 'Demon Supernatural'. He has searched this many times before trying to find information about his long time crush with the vocalist, but to no avail. He has only found fan-theories about him and many of them seem like they might be true, but they are just theories. He was going to meet the real deal tomorrow after the concert.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And they're ain't no healing_

_Of cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

The lyrics began to flow out of the speakers. He knew the song was about death and suicide, but about whom?

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure_

_If you can take this anymore_

Ciel clicked on a fan site about the band Supernatural. It had photographs of all the band members on the home site, and of course, Demon was at the top. There were also short profiles of the band members, but Demon's consisted of a couple fan theories and videos of him singing in concert.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on a radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'__Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby _

_Your very own lullaby_

Ciel loved this song. It was so different from all the others. He felt there was a hidden meaning behind the words. Maybe it tied to Demon's past?

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

Ciel was singing along to the song when he heard the door to the bathroom swing open.

"Jamming out, Ciel?" Alois asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hell yeah!" Ciel said. Then the two began to dance along to the song.

"So just give it one more try to a lullaby

And turn this up on a radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reaching out

To let you know that you're not alone

And if you can tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby!" The duo sang and used a brush as a microphone. Once the chorus was over, the two began to laugh. They thought they must look absolutely ridiculous dancing around their room with a hairbrush microphone like a couple of teenage girls dancing around to One Direction.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten_

The two looked at each other and began to sing along after they realized that the next part of the song began.

"When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on!" They smiled, they knew the chorus was next.

"Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby!" They fell over onto the bed and laughed.

"Thank you, very much Alois," Ciel thanked.

"No problem, Ciel. Besides, what are best friends for?" Alois smiled. "But, your best friend has to sleep! He's tired!"

Ciel chuckled. "Alright. Goodnight Alois."

"Goodnight, Ciel," Alois replied and threw the brush at his bag in the corner then threw himself under the covers.

Ciel then took a shower, put on his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. Then he silently went back out into the room and plugged in his laptop to charge and went to sleep with 'Lullaby' playing in his head.

**Authoress' Note: yes I know it is short, but this is a stepping stone chapter. I promise in the next chapter, there will be Demon/Sebastian. Stay tuned! **

**The song is Lullaby by Nickelback. I know many people dislike them and make fun of them, but I enjoy their music. **

**And sorry for any typos!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 5**

**Hey! I sincerely apologize for the wait! I've been quite busy!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

"Ciiiieeeeel! Are you done yet?!" Alois called impatiently from outside the bathroom.

"Almost done! Just a few more minutes!" Ciel replied from inside the bathroom.

It was the day of the concert. The day Ciel would finally see Supernatural. The day he would meet Demon. His lifelong dream was finally coming true.

Ciel was adjusting his blue earrings as Alois grumbled from outside the door. Once he finally got them just right, he took a step back and looked over his outfit. Ciel wore black skinny jeans and a studded belt with a deep navy blue 'Supernatural' t-shirt. Underneath the shirt was a black, long sleeve shirt with lace sleeves. Then he wore a pentagram pendant necklace that stretched down to just below his belly button. And on his feet were black combat boots.

Ciel nodded in satisfaction of his work. _'Now for the final touch' _Ciel thought and reached for his eyepatch. He slipped it over his head and put it over his damaged eye. Ciel nodded at himself and opened the door. Alois looked over and pushed himself off the door.

"Oooh! Looking sexy Ciel! Just for Mr. Demon I presume? "Alois waggled his eyebrows and whistled.

"Oh, stop it Alois!" Ciel exclaimed.

Alois laughed. "Now get out of the way! I need to get dressed!" the blonde exclaimed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his wake.

Ciel rolled his eyes. He strolled over to his bed and sat. By the end of the day, Ciel Phantomhive will be acquaintances with Demon. He shuddered with excitement.

Ciel felt something bump his leg. He looked down and on the bed next to him were the tickets. They had the band's logo on them and in big bold letters across the top said 'VIP'. He picked one up and studied it. Ciel must have read the text on it 30 times before Alois finally came out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look?" Alois asked then struck a pose.

Alois wore a purple 'Supernatural' 2011 tour t-shirt that he bought online with ripped, black skinny jeans and purple converse. He had leather wrist cuffs on both wrists and a black choker wrapped around his neck.

"Lookin good Alois. You should send a picture to you boyfriend," Ciel commented.

"Ooooooh yeah! Take the picture for me!" Alois exclaimed and tossed his iPhone at Ciel, who failed to catch it. Instead it flew over his head and buried itself in the feather pillows behind him.

"Way to go, Ciel," Alois laughed.

"That's why I don't play sports," Ciel muttered as he dug through the pillows.

Alois laughed.

Ciel finally found the phone. "Alright, ready?" he pressed the 'camera' app.

"Yep!" Alois posed and pursed his lips.

_Chick_

Ciel took the photo. "There, send it to your boyfriend."

"Thank you!" Alois took the phone and dived onto his bed, phone in hand.

Ciel rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

"Hey, when does the concert start?" Ciel asked while staring at the ceiling.

"5:30," Alois answered.

"What time is it now?"

"2:42."

"We are leaving at 3:30 right?"

"Yep," Alois said and popped the 'p'.

-X-

"We're here! We're here! Holy Sugar Honey Iced Tea we're here!" Alois chanted as he skipped up to the line.

Ciel was too excited and shocked to speak. He was surrounded by thousands of people outside the Barclays Center. Even though they were one hour and a half early, thousands of fans had already shown up.

They were to the ticket booths and security check area 30 minutes later.

"Ticket please," a lively woman said from the booth. Her nametag said 'Paula'.

"Of course," Ciel said and took the ticket outside of his wallet, which was tucked in his pocket. He handed the ticket to the woman and she gasped.

Ciel became nervous. "Is…Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no nothing is wrong! It's just, you are one of the VIP ticket holders! Oh I'm so excited! Did you know that Supernatural hasn't allowed backstage passes before this year?!" she exclaimed as she searched for the lanyards to the passes. "And there are only a couple for sale this year, you and someone else are the lucky ones to have them!"

Ciel's eyes widened. He and Alois were the only ones to have backstage passes?

"Really?!" Alois exclaimed from behind Ciel. "I'm the only other backstage pass holder?!"

"Oh! You and your friend are the ones! Oh you both are soooo lucky! And the both of you get to meet the band after the concert! I envy you guys!" the woman said and scanned Ciel's ticket then took Alois' from his hand and did the same. Then she attached passes to two lanyards and handed them to Ciel and Alois. "You both have a fabulous time!" suddenly her keys fell off the hook on the wall and onto the table. "Oh, oops! Heh, jingle jingle!" she laughed.

Ciel and Alois moved on to security check. When they went through, they both screamed in excitement. They were the only ones to have backstage passes, and not to mention front row seats!

They practically ran to the souvenir area and they each bought the new Demon t-shirts and a necklace. Then they ran to their seats and sat giddily in the chairs right in front of the center of the stage. Then the wait began.

-X-

Three and a half hours later, the two opening acts had finished and the lights went out. It was almost pitch black in the building and close to silent. People waited for Supernatural to play.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a bass guitar began to play. The crowd screamed. Ciel stood in shock.

A dim light lit up on stage left and showed the silhouette of the bass player, he was called Reaper. He had short brown hair and a black, studded jacket on.

Then an electric guitar began to play. A dim light lit on stage right then showed the silhouette of the lead guitarist. He had extremely long red hair and a red trench coat on. He was called Redhead, and for a good reason too.

Then the drums started to beat. A backlight lit up on center stage and showed the outline of the drummer and the drum set. This man had short blonde hair and always had a cigarette poking out of his mouth; however nobody has ever seen him light one. He was called Soldier.

Next another light lit up. It showed the silhouette of a woman on stage left, next to Reaper. This was the keyboardist. She wore a short dress with leggings and boots. Her hair was up in messy pigtails and sunglasses were perched on top of her head. This was Sniper.

_I can't escape myself…_

The vocals began. Everyone screamed. Then all of the lights lit up. Demon was right in front of Alois and Ciel. Ciel gaped at the man.

Demon's hair was chin length jet black. Even from where Ciel was standing he could make out the color of his eyes, red. He could even see fangs poking out from his mouth. Demon wore a tight fitting, plain black tank top and a three-quarter sleeve leather jacket. On his hands were fingerless gloves. And he wore black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Finally, he wore a raven pendant necklace. To Ciel, he was the most handsome man on the planet.

Ciel felt like he was in Heaven.

**Ta-da! They made it to the concert! And see, I told you Demon would be in the next chapter! **

**I apologize for any typos!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
